Love Locked
by verySONNYgirl
Summary: Tawni likes Nico. Nico likes Sonny. Chad also likes Sonny but won't admit it. Sonny unfortunately for them likes no one. As for Grady, he likes Meatball Monday. Who will win Sonny's heart? Let's find out! :D CHP 4. POSTED!
1. Locked Up

"Okay, Tawni. Truth or dare?" I asked her. We get along pretty good now. Well, she still likes to be the one that's always right but that's perfectly fine by me. She also doesn't really show that she likes me very much, only occasionally.

"Truth," she replied, as always.

"Who do you like? No lies!" I smiled big, all ears.

"Nothing in this room leaves this room," Tawni threatened. I stuck out my pinky to pnky promise but she just rolled her eyes.

"Promise," I rolled my eyes back at her, sarcasticly.

"Nico," Tawni splurted out. She quickly drank some sprite. "That was so hard!"

"Aww, Nico and Tawni sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I teased eating another sour straw. On friday's Tawni and I would buy a bunch of candy, popcorn, soda, and movies and have a sleepover in our dressing room. Sometimes Zora, Grady, and Nico would join us and we would hang in the prop room.

"Shut up, Sonny!" Tawni threw popcorn at me and laughed when it landed in my hair and got caught.

"Sorry, it's just so cute! You guys would look adorable together," I took the buttery, salty popcorn out of my hair. I went to my makeup desk and sprayed some detangle stuff in my hair to get the butter out.

"Thanks! Now your turn, truth or dare?" Tawni asked, popping a few skittles in her mouth.

"Dare," I said confidently picking up a skittle Tawni dropped and threw it up and catching it in my mouth. One of my awesome talents.

"I dare you to, tomorrow, go up to Chad Dylan Cooper," I gasped dramtically like they did the 2nd day I was here. "Hug him, get really close to his face like your going to kiss him, run your fingers in his hair, and then toss a drink in his face!"

"Tawni!" I laughed. "He wouldn't care, he wouldn't even get in the moment for me to surprise him." She laughed so hard at that.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Your so blind, Chad _likes_ you," Tawni patted my head.

"What?! That's crazy talk, Tawni. Chad doesn't like me, I'm part of "Chuckle Town" and not "The Falls". We're different worlds and he lives on that."

"Whatever, Sonny. You have to do the dare, so will see how it goes out," Tawni smiled.

"Truth or dare, Tawn?" I rolled my eyes and asked.

"Hmm, truth," she smiled.

"You always pick truth!" I laughed and ate some more candy. We continued playing truth or dare. Nothing exciting happened except for when Tawni made me IM Chad, and flirt with him. I also learned that Tawni's never been kissed. Secret is, she doesn't know that I haven't either.

"What movie did you pick?" Tawni asked throwing away the empty sour straws bag and tying up the m&m's and skittles. I popped some more popcorn in the mircowave we stole Nico and Grady's dressing room.

"Tarzan," I smiled holding up the DVD case.

"A baby Disney movie?" Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah. They're the best!" I smiled big popping it in. We changed into our PJ pants to get more comfy and grabbed our popcorn and soda. I draped a blanket over the couch and Tawni placed the pillows in our spots for comfy back support. Tawni sat down first and I handed her our food and drinks as I sat down. The popcorn was place in the middle and our canned soda were in our lap. The movie had just began when Tawni said, "good, I love this movie".

We were at the part where Tarzan's parents die because of the blasted jaguar. Tawni and I had silent tears streaming down our face, our mascara going with them. We looked at eachother and laughed half-heartedly at our silliness.

"Look at us, crying over a child's movie," Tawni laugh wiping away her tears on her hoodie sleeve. I did the same.

"Yeah, but it's so sad! I mean look at this, the didn't deserve that!" I rewinded it to right before the parents died and we cried over it again. Just in the middle of the sad scene, there was a knock at our door. Tawni, being so in the moment, got scared and knocked the popcorn everywhere.

"A person?? Don't let them in! I'm not prepared!" Tawni jumped and sprinted into her room wiping away her mascara, despreatly. I paused the movie and walked over to the door stepping over the spilled popcorn. I tried wiping away the mascara on my way to the door and while I opened it. I looked up to see who was there.

"Chad?!" I yelled.

"What's up, Sonny?" he strutted into the dressing room. I quickly shut the door and ran to my makeup stand. I grabbed some lotion and rubbed it on my face, I wiped the mascara away easily.

"What in the world are you doing here, Chad?" I asked frowing my brow.

"Just wanted to say hey. What movie were you watching?" Chad asked picking up the DVD case. "Tarzan?"

"Yes, WE were watching Tarzan," I pointed to Tawni's room. "Why are you really here? It's like what--"

"6:30?" Chad answered eating a piece of popcorn that was still in the bowl.

"Fine, whatever. Please can you pick up some of this popcorn, since you were the one that caused this mess?" I asked Chad as I walked to the door of Tawni's room.

"Really?" Chad made a gross face.

"Please, Chad?" I asked cutely walking closer and closer to him. I used my girlish charm to make him break. He go on his knees and started picking up the popcorn.

"Tawni?" I walked in to her room, she quickly rolled off her bed and looked angry.

"I'm not coming out until he leaves," Tawni crossed her arms.

"I can't make him leave, you know well that no one can make Chad Dylan Cooper do anything!" I crossed my arms like Tawni. She walked to the door and pointed at Chad picking up the popcorn.

"You can," Tawni stated. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll go tell him to leave," I started walking toward the door, just as Tawni slammed it in my face and blocked it.

"Wait, no. Let him stay. He may be a jerk, but he's a hott jerk. A hott jerk who likes you," Tawni had her thinking face on.

"Tawni, no. I don't like where this face is taking us," I cringed.

"I won't do anything bad, Sonny. I'm not that kind of person!" Tawni patted my back as we went back into the main room.

"Finished cleaning up the popcorn," Chad smiled holding an empty bowl and the floor was spotless.

"Here, let me take that. Oh look! We're out of popcorn! I'll go ask the boys for more," Tawni smiled wickedly and grabbed some keys on her way out.

"Tawni, why do you need those keys? Tawni!!" I yelled at her as I heard the door lock from the out side. We had one lock and that was on the outside. All the doors were to be unlocked during the day and locked after 8 at night.

"See you two, later!" Tawni shouted laughing. I looked over at Chad sitting on the couch. I sighed and said to myself, "this is going to be a long night."


	2. Goodnight, Sunshine

Sonny's POV-

I quietly sat down next to Chad and watched Tarzan, which he rudely un-paused with out my consent. We watched it in silence, only with the sounds of my soda making that sizzle sound inside the can. The part of Tarzan when Kershack dies was up and I of course start crying. I tried to hide them because I didn't want Chad Dylan Cooper seeing me cry.

"Are you crying, Sonny?" Chad scoffed.

"Shove it, Cooper. It's a sad movie," I spat at him getting up to wipe my face off. I knew he would tease me. He's just a classic Hollywood jerk.

"What are you going to do about it, Sunshine?" Chad paused the movie and took a drink of my dr. pepper.

"If your just going to be a butt the whole time, you can just lea--, dang it!" I sat down with my head in my hands.

"Just leave, Sunshine? I can't, much to my pleasure," Chad smiled, did he enjoy my suffering or something?

Tawni's POV-

Perfect, they'll get together now. Then Sonny will be out of Nico's grasp and I will have him to myself. I knocked on the boy's dressing room, when I heard Grady say "come in", I fluffed my hair and smiled brightly as I opened the door.

"Hey Tawn, what's the bowl for?" Nico smiled, revealing his pearly whites.

"I need some popcorn," I walked over to where they keep the popcorn, only to find none. Oh, that's right. We took it all.

"We were cleaned out. Stocked full in the morning, completely empty when we came back from our sketch. Do you happen to know what happened to it?" Nico laughed grabbing a water bottle and sitting down on a chair next to the TV.

"Hmm, maybe," I smiled flirtaiously.

"Haha, okay," Nico laughed lookng at me strangely. It will take sometime but Nico _will _fall for me, I mean, I'm Tawni Hart for crying out loud.

Sonny's POV-

After Tarzan was done, I didn't feel like talking to Chad very much so I popped in Dirty Dancing. We got to the part in the movie where Baby and Billy walked into the staff room with the watermelons. When they first showed Baby watched the staff "Dirty Dancing", Chad eyed me.

"In your dreams, Cooper," I laughed at him.

"Like i'd want to dance with you anyways. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I could get any girl I want," Chad said cockily.

"But your problem is, you don't want any other girl," I smirked watching Johnny teach Baby how to dance.

"That's so-- You don't-- I can't believe-- Just watch the movie, Sonny," Chad muttered. We watched the movie in pretty much silence. Chad stretched arm around me as he yawned.

"Real smooth, Chad," I rolled my eyes and got up to throw away my soda.

"Hey, Sonny?" Chad called over.

"Yeah?" I tossed the empty can into the trash.

"How do you call your loverboy?" Chad smirked.

"Come 'ere loverboy," I teasingly made a finger motion for him to come closer.

"And if he doesn't answer?" Chad grabbed my waist and pulled me to the back of the couch while he kneeled on it.

"Ohh, loverboy," I whispered in his ear.

"And if still he doesn't answer?" Chad closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Baby, ohh baby, my sweet baby. Your the one," I sang into Chad's ear, doing my best to seduce him. He sang it back in his deep voice and I joined in on "your the one". Chad leaned in trying to kiss be put I slyly pulled away and took out my iPhone.

"Tawni, come unlock this down, now," I said into my phone.

"_Did something happen?" _Tawni giggled.

"Yeah, something big! Now, come here let Chad go back to his set, and I'll tell you all about it!" I fake giggled,

"_Oh, I'll be right over!" _Tawni believed me.

"Why'd you tell her that?" Chad asked in a miffed tone.

"I want to go to sleep and I can't do that with you still here," I lied and sat down next to him. He quickly got up and sat in my makeup chair.

"Why'd you do that?" Chad angerly asked.

"I just told you. I want to go to sleep," I looked at him confused.

"No, I mean, why'd you lead me on like that?" he for once in his life, looked hurt.

"What? I don't know.. What?" I stuttered, not knowing what to say. Chad just looked at me. He sighed and looked at the door. We were both hoping secretly that the door would open and Tawni would come busting through for the latest details. It was about ten minutes later and I heard the 4th impacition sigh from Chad. I took out my phone and quickly found Tawni in my contacts and called her.

"Tawni Hart, where are you?" I asked fustrated. I heard laughter from the other side.

"_You honestly thought I believed you? Yeah right!_" Tawni died of laughter on the other end. "_I'm so not letting you out yet." _Click, she was gone.

"Okay, well. She's not coming for a while. You may take a shower, if you wish, in my shower. I'll use Tawni's," I said going into my room and grabbing a part of sweats and a tight teal tank top. "It's a good thing you came here in basketball shorts and a t-shirt because that's what you have to sleep in."

"Tawni's not coming back until morning?" Chad asked grabbing the towel I gave him.

"If we're lucky," I told him swinging a towel over my shoulder and going into Tawni's bathroom. I quickly showered, singing "Say a Little Prayer" while doing so. t's a bad habit of mine, singing in the shower. I brushed my wet hair and walked out. Chad wasn't finished yet when I went over to my make-up stand. I quietly whispered the lyrics to my self as I blow-dried my hair and straighted my bangs. As soon as I heard the door open from my bathroom a stopped singing.

"Wanna watch another movie?" I asked Chad unplugging the straightener.

"Sure," Chad shrugged. He sat down on the couch, sitting indian style on the very left side of the couch. I put on Pride and Prejudice and sat down on the right side of the couch leaning on a pillow. I was more tired then I thought. I fell asleep 10 minutes into the movie.

Chad's POV-

I stared at the screen not picking up any of it. My attention was on the beautiful brunette next to me. I quickly glanced at her and noticed she was asleep. She looked so gorgeous, so carefree, so peaceful. I ran my fingers through her hair and ran my thumb down from her cheekbone to her lips. She stirred a little bit so I quietly put my hand next to my side. She acted like she was half-awake. Her hand searched all around the couch until it found mine. She took my hand and laced her fingers through mine. Sonny pulled herself onto my side. I laid down and she layed down beside me. She snuggled against my chest and I held tight to her waist so she wouldn't fall off the side. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "night, Sunshine".


	3. Like This?

_Lily's Note-_

_oh goodness guys! i feel so bad! i just haven't had time to write this story lately, but i promise that i will try and write more. really and truly i will try and focus my attention on this story. thank all of you for reviewing! sorry that this chapter isn't that great, but i wanted to show how sonny is becoming easily seduced by chad. this is leading up to the whole nico, thing. thank you once again for being amazing readers, love yall!_

Chad's POV-

I woke up to something being put on my legs. I opened my eyes and looked down and saw Sonny's left leg on mine and her right leg slightly in between my own. I pulled her closer to me, with my arm around her waist. This is probably the closest I'll get to her in a long time. I kissed he forehead like I had the night before and fell back asleep.

I was having a pleasant dream about me dancing with Sonny at a ball. All of a sudden she started poking and shaking me lightly saying, "Chad? Chad Dylan?". I realized it was a dream and she was actually trying to wake me up.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," I ran my fingers through my hair and yawned.

"You look like a baby puppy dog," Sonny laughed handing me a cinnamon poptart. "Sorry, it's the only thing we have in here. Besides all of the popcorn."

"No, it's fine," I put my feet in her lap jokingly but she let me keep them there. I leaned back and we ate our poptarts in silence. She looked everywhere in the room besides me. Her sudden interest in the coffee table began to annoy me. "When's Tawni coming?"

"When ever it's most convient for her," Sonny sighed. We sat in silence for several more minutes, doing nothing. I decided to get up and look around. The instant I saw her stereo, I had an idea.

"What have you been listening too?" I asked as I press the play button. Lady Gaga's voice filled the room in an instant, "Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick".

"Yeah, she's my current jam," Sonny chuckled as she got up to turn the system up louder. "Let's play a love game, play a love game." I heard her sing softly to it. My smile couldn't be held back anymore. She looked at me and covered her face, blushing. "I'm bad, I know."

"No, no! You're voice is beautiful," the atmosphere became instantly more awkward. I tried to shake it off and make a joke. "Lady Gaga's known for her dancing, right?"

"Yeah," Sonny ran a brush through her hair.

"What does she do? Some hip moving?" I jokingly tried to act like Lady Gaga. Sonny laughed hysterically at my efforts.

"More like this," Sonny demonstrated, moving to the left half way, to the right half way.

"This better?" I mimicked her as I looked in her eyes which were focused on my hips.

"More strict movements," Sonny came closer and did it again.

"Like this?" we moved closer and closer together. I grabbed the back of her hips and our hips moved from right to left, back and forth together. It was like I was on cloud number 9. Neither of us talked, just the music in the background, "Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick".

"Like that," Sonny breathed. Our hips slowly stopped moving and we were just intertwined. I slowly went in and kissed her lightly on the lips. It took her a second but she soon returned it. She stopped after I parted her lips. "Um, good day." She let go of me quickly and ran into her room. The pain of regret and disapointment hit my stomach. The emotional pain was unbearable. What am I talking about, why am I feeling like this? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and can get any girl I want. But I don't want any other girl, like Sonny said. Damn.


	4. So Wrong

_Lily's Notes- oh my goodness, i am sooo sorry! i just started high school and everything is just so crazy! i'm really going to try hard and finish this story. thank yall so much for reviewing and favoriting this story and myself. yall are all so amazing! thank you again, and please enjoy this chapter! (:_

**Sonny's POV-**

Chad just kissed me, Chad Dylan Cooper just _kissed _me. My worst enemy, well, I thought so until now. Crap, what is this all about? We were just in the moment. That must be it, Chad dislikes me. I dislike him, it's as simple as that. This problem's going to have to be solved sooner or later. Sooner would be the "right" choice, later is the one I'm going to pick. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep, a nap is really what I need.

I woke up to banging. I shot out of my bed and went to the living room where I heard the noise. Chad as trying to slam is body against the door.

"Chad!" I yelled at him grabbing his arm to stop him.

"I want to get out of here," Chad rubbed his arm and went back to the couch.

"Me too but breaking your arm won't help, are you okay?" I went over and pulled up his sleeve slightly, he pulled his arm away and got up.

"I'm fine," he snapped. He sat down awkwardly on my vanity chair.

"Chad, I'm sorry. I didn't understand what was happening, you hate me. Atleast that's what I thought," I looked down at hands as I enterlaced them.

"I don't," Chad let go of his arm and looked at me. "I know we had our differences, but don't you believe in second chances?" I got up and went over to him. I pushed back his hair and leaned in to his lips. I don't know what came over me, it was like an adrenaline for love.

"Second chances aren't needed when your still on your first," I smiled at him and as I was about to pull away he leaned in faster. This time, I didn't pull away when he parted my lips, I sat on his lap instead. This is so wrong, what am I doing? I pulled away slowly but didn't get up yet. "Chad, this is wrong."

"Very wrong," Chad smirked and kissed me gently again.

"My cast is going to kill me," I kissed him this time.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let that happened," Chad wrapped his arms around my waist.

"They will so disaprove," I laid my hands on the back of his neck, having the slightly under the top of his shirt.

"Your point?" Chad pulled me slightly closer.

"How about we stay friends, better friends," I suggested.

"Why?" Chad leaned in and started to kiss me again.

"Chad, come on," I pushed him away a bit. "Please? It would be weird if we just randomly got together. We're supposed to hate eachother, remember?"

"Just because of our show rivalry, you don't want to be with me?" Chad dropped his hands to my hips. I struggled for words, I didn't want to admit it but it was true. "That's so stupid, Sonny!"

"You didn't except my Peace Party, to be fair," I pointed out placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Sonny, I think this is a little different," Chad wiggled in his seat uncomfortabley. "This postition is great, really great but could we move to the couch?"

"Only if you agree we can be friends," I stared him down. He rolled his eyes and stuck his hands under my thighs and picked me up easily. "You suck," I tried to get out of his grasp.

"Hmm," Chad shrugged. He leaned my body against the wall gently. He kissed me again passionately. I pulled away, and looked at him.

"Friends," he shook his head and kissed me again. I pulled away and looked at him again.

"Best Friends," he repeated his last action, as did I.

"Friends with benefits, my last offer. Take it or leave it," I smiled at him.

"I could get more but I'll take it," Chad set me down on my feet and kissed my forehead. This was so wrong, and I knew it. But for some reason, it feels so right.


	5. Tattoo

_Lily's Note- sorry, this chapter is really short and boring. it's better than the nothing i've been giving you though. believe me, the story should get better soon. can you say drama? hahah! thank you all for being so kind and reviewing! love yall. (:_

**Sonny's POV-**

"Oh my gosh," I moaned, this was becoming more and more painful. "I'm am so bored!"

"I think I have an idea of curing that problem," Chad suggested as he wrapped his arms more securely around my waist as I sat inbetween his legs as we relaxed laying down on the couch.

"As great as that does sound, I think I'll pass," I told him sarcasticly. He fiddled with the bottom of my shirt and then draw circles around the skin of my belly button. "Sonny!"

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Is that a bellybutton ring?" he lifted my shirt up to my bellybutton. It revealed a bellybutton ring with a blood red gem in it.

"Maybe," I said shyly as I pulled my shirt back down.

"I'm a sucker for bad girls," Chad teased. "Are there anyother piercing I should know about? Or tattoos?"

"Umm, noo," I lied, maybe he shouldn't know about the falling stars on my back and sun on my breast that are often covered by foundation anyways.

"Let me see," Chad sat up a bit and turned me around.

"I don't want to show," I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Please? This is the most interesting news all day," Chad begged it was nighttime of our second day locked up in the room together.

"Fine just one," I began to pull down my v-neck then smiled and put it back. "Hah, not that one quite yet."

"You have two? At that's where one of them is?" Chad asked stunned, I nodded my head. "You not as innocent as everyone thinks!"

"Shut up," I shoved him. I turned around to show him my back tattoo, "I'm removing my top, keep your eyes on my back. That's where it is."

"Mhm," Chad mumbled. I pulled my shirt over my head and revealed the stars that were falling from my left shoulder, to my neck, to my right shoulder blade. I felt his cold finger draw a line against the stars. "They're gorgeous."

"Oh, guys!" we heard someone walk in and scream. "What are you two doing?!" It was Tawni, Nico, and Grady. I shoved my shirt on and got up.

"It's sooo not what it looks like," I walked over to her franticly.

"You were sitting in his lap with your shirt _off_!" Nico stated simply with his hand over his eyes.

"My shirt's on now," I grabbed his hand pulled in off of his face. "But seriously, I was just showing him my tattoo."

"You never showed us your tattoo!" Grady crossed his arms. I just rolled my eyes.

"Not the point, Grady!" Tawni squealed. "Why are you so friendly with Chad all of a sudden?"

"Well, since we were locked up in a room for 2 days together, we learned to except our differences and move on. This is your fault Tawni, you did this," I crossed my arms. For once, Tawni had nothing to argue.

"Cooper, out," Nico pointed to the door. Chad rolled his eyes and got up.

"See you later, Sonny?" Chad smiled at me. I nodded and waved goodbye. _This is so weird,_ I thought to myself, _who knew that just spending time with a person could change your perspective of them that quickly?_


End file.
